The present invention relates to a stick switch included in a handy phone or similar mobile terminal and more particularly to a knob for the stick switch.
Many of mobile terminals including handy phones extensively used today each are provided with a stick switch having a knob to be operated by the user. A conventional knob mounted on a stick switch has its end exposed to the outside via a hole formed in the casing of a mobile terminal, so that the user of the mobile terminal can touch the end of the knob for moving the knob. However the conventional knob has some problems left unsolved, as follows. First, the prerequisite with the knob is that it does not protrude from the surface of the mobile terminal. The user's finger cannot easily catch such a knob and is apt to slip on the knob. This makes it difficult for the user to move the stick switch delicately.
Further, if the height of the knob is determined with importance attached to easy operation, the mobile terminal must be made thick enough to prevent the end of the knob from protruding from the casing of the mobile terminal. This obstructs the miniaturization of the mobile terminal.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 61-101920, 63-19722 and 6-54155 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 9-204234, 8-111144, 6-260056, 2-109226 and 8-161979.